Two Unexpected People
by Crazper
Summary: Hogwarts has a change when two people come along. What happens when one of them has a background with an enmy?
1. Getting to Home

Chapter 1 Getting to Home  
  
Harry Potter was a boy who was a wizard with a scar shaped as a lighting bolt on his forehead. He was dying to go back to Hogwarts. It was the only thing he considered home. Ron & Hermione his best friends were going to see him at any moment, but he had not a clue. There was a loud click that made Harry jump & fall out of bed. Ron & Hermione had just apparated.  
  
"Hi Harry"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi Ron & Hermione", said Harry happily.  
  
"I hoped I would see you soon."  
  
"Well, we are here to take you to my place" said Ron.  
  
"But only if you want to" added Hermione.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"So it's settled," said Ron.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Floo powder" said Ron.  
  
"OK".  
  
Harry ran downstairs to his old room under the stairs. Ron & Hermione helped him pack.  
  
"I'm ready to go" claimed Harry impatiently.  
  
"Ok, just say Burrow!!" "Ok" said Harry.  
  
He grabbed some floo powder. Grabbed his bags & said,  
  
"Burrow".  
  
No later was he at the burrow. Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a formal  
  
"How do you do Harry dear?"  
  
"Fine thank you".  
  
Out came Ron, then Hermione, covered in ash. Harry toke his bags upstairs to Ron's room. Ron told Harry that they had already gotten his stuff from Diagon Alley. So they just had 2 days to spend with him. They started to de- gnome the garden. They tried to see who had the highest score. Amazingly it was Hermione. She scored 356!  
  
After that they all went to bed. They woke up to a loud noise.  
  
"What was that?" said all 3 of they together. They ran downstairs. Mrs. Weasley was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Mum what is going on?" asked Ron confused.  
  
"We have won 10,000 gallons!!!!!!" she said.  
  
"Blime" said Ron with a huge grin on his face. Ginny had just woken up by the excitement.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny were rich, we have 10,000 gallons!!!" said Ron jumping up & down.  
  
"Wow. Mum can we buy new school robes, please?" said Ron & Ginny together.  
  
"Why of course, I will send one by owl for you two" said Mrs. Weasley calmly.  
  
"Thanks" said Ron & Ginny.  
  
They were all happy the rest of the day. They woke up early to arrive to the train station. They were happy to set foot on the platform. They were going to start there 6th year together. This was going to be a very different year. They said good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, and then started at a run to platform 9 ¾. They put their stuff up & then took a seat in an empty compartment. They were talking about their summer, then the compartment door opened. It was no other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know it was full" he said calmly.  
  
Then he left. They were left there confused; thinking why was he being so nice?? They did not speak until they trolley came with food. Hermione finally broke the ice & said  
  
"Maybe he has changed".  
  
They thought the same but said nothing & put there robes on for school. The train started to slow down; they had arrived at Hogwarts, Harry's home. 


	2. The New Arrivers

Chapter 2 the New Arrivers  
  
  
  
They went on the carriage to the great hall for the feast. They sat there whispering to each other. The sorting hat was set on the stool. They were waiting for the first years. Finally after what seemed an hour, they arrived & were sorted. Dumbledore wasn't giving his speech. He was waiting for something. What could it be? They all looked around confused.  
  
"What is going on?" asked Ron.  
  
"Don't know" said Harry.  
  
Then the great hall doors swung open. Two girls were running to the sorting hat. One was tan & had brown hair that went to her waist, & brown eyes, with smudged makeup running down her face. The other one was blond hair to her shoulders, & blue eyes, with makeup running down her face to, they were soaked. They had caught some rain before they came.  
  
"I see that our new arrivers are late."  
  
"Sorry headmaster, we missed the train & we couldn't find Hogwarts" said the blond looking guilty.  
  
"That's ok, just don't let it happen again"  
  
"We won't they said together."  
  
" Everyone, this is Lilly Blaze, & JoElla Madden, they are transferring here from America for there 6th year" said Dumbledore proudly.  
  
"Now if you would please sit under the sorting hat?"  
  
"Of course". Lilly sat down first. Her bright blue eyes were looking nervously around the room.  
  
"Gryffindor!!" the hat shouted.  
  
There were cheers & applause around the table. JoElla now sat under the hat not looking so nervous. The hat was thinking.  
  
"Gryffindor!" It shouted.  
  
JoElla hurried to her friend. They were talking happily to each other. Dumbledore said his speech very clearly.  
  
"We all hope you will enjoy your stay at Hogwarts. Just to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. There should be no one after 10 out of their dormitory. I would like to introduce your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be Tonks."  
  
Harry's heart gave a jump when he heard her name. So did Hermione's, & Ron's. They were happy to hear that they had a decent teacher after professor Umbridge.  
  
"That should be all, let the feast begin."  
  
The gold plates filled with food. Their eyes lit up as they shoved food in there mouths. They were so starved they ate in five minutes. Hermione & Ron lead them upstairs to their dormitory, since they were prefects. The new password is Go Lions. They sat talking in the common room for a while. The fest made them so sleepy, that they soon went to bed. They felt so comfy when their head hit the pillow. 


	3. The Secret Is Out

AN:I don't own the characters that you recognize. They Belong to JK Rowling, the rest our mine. If you do read my story, please review it.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Secret Is Out  
  
Lilly & JoElla walked in the class & waited for Snape to walk in. As he did, Lilly raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Miss Blaze".  
  
"I was just wondering could we work on invisibility potions?" She asked with a sarcastic eyelash fluttering.  
  
"Why of course" he said kindly. "I only hope you will be able to make it correctly. Because you we be testing them on your partners," he said coldly, with an even colder grin.  
  
Lilly was just grinning, & so was JoElla this was one of the potions they did for a project. They had mastered it. Surly enough they were the only people besides Heromione who had managed. Harry & Ron were half invisible. Poor Hermione kept upchucking invisible stuff; she had Neville as a partner.  
  
There next classes went just like potions did. They were in the common room doing HW, and then went downstairs for dinner. Lilly was running late, so she was in a hurry. When she bumped into a cute guy.  
  
"Oh geeze I am so sorry" she said.  
  
"It's ahh. it's ok," he said with a gazed look.  
  
"Your name is?"  
  
"Ummmm, beautiful" he said oddly.  
  
"Beautiful?"  
  
"No 'shook his head' sorry bout that, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said so corny. But then he so romantically took her hand & kissed it. Lilly blushed & said.  
  
"Oh so sweet, I am Lilly-Blaze" he finished for her.  
  
"Yep. Well I better go I am starving. Catch yah later." She said running down the Hall. Malfoy was thinking what an Angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A month & a couple of weeks went by & the Halloween Ball was coming up Friday. Lilly decided to play matchmaker. She new JoElla was in love with Malfoy, so she thought potions were a great time.  
  
"Malfoy can I ask you a question"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
'Lilly what are you doing you like him'  
  
'But so does JoElla, don't be selfish'. She was thinking.  
  
"Well you know my friend JoElla?" she asked him while putting her moon roots in her cauldron.  
  
"Yeah, why?" "Well she really likes you, would you like to go to the ball with her?"  
  
He was thinking. "Sure I will"  
  
"Oh that's great, but will u ask her to the ball?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM.  
  
"JoElla?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"So u think Lilly would go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Yah, why don' you ask her while you are helping her with her homework?"  
  
"Great idea thanks"  
  
"No Prob."  
  
AT DINNER.  
  
JoElla was eating mashed potatoes. She noticed Malfoy was coming over.  
  
"Oh God, Lilly, do I have anything in my teeth?  
  
"Nope, you look perfect"  
  
"Good"  
  
"JoElla, could I talk to you?" asked Draco  
  
"Sure", she had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Well I was wondering, would you go to the Ball with me?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to!"  
  
"Great, I will wait outside the portrait"  
  
"Ok Great!"  
  
THAT NIGHT.  
  
Harry was helping Lilly with Horoscopes when she noticed Harry was acting funny.  
  
"Harry is there something you would like to tell me?"  
  
"No, I need to ask you something."  
  
"OK"  
  
"Will you go to the Ball with me?"  
  
"Oh, why sure. But there is something I need to tell you. Not here, follow me."  
  
She was leading him up many flights of stairs until finally she opened a door. It lead out to the balcony.  
  
"Look, this may not make sense at first, but let me explain the whole thing, not interruptions ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Our parents were friends. We always went to your house. Well one night your parents babysat me. The night of attack, you weren't the only one who survived. Your mother protected the both of us. Look"  
  
On her ankle was a scare shaped as a lighting bolt.  
  
"Black took me home to my parents. They couldn't live there anymore. They didn't want anyone to find out what happened. So we moved to America. Dumbledor was the only person who knew, & thought it was best if I went here. So here I am"  
  
Harry was speechless  
  
"I-um-well"  
  
"Don't' tell anyone ok?"  
  
"K"  
  
They looked at the sky & the sun was setting. They looked towards each other, leaned in then kissed.  
  
AN: Meagan: Thanx 4 RR girl! I just like the name Lilly & I mean I am not like her all the time. She is sometimes apart of me, but not always. Besides, I didn't want to be too selfish. Keep on RR & join to FF, I want to read ur story 2!  
  
Mizunderstod220: Hey girl, I know I never fail to keep u hanging! That's the fun part LOL. Sorry girl, but I just had to put the Beau thing in there. Its just so funny LOL! I am not really that committed, really I'm not. I love u too!  
  
Crazper: I know what u are felling girl, I feel the same way tears but keep reviewing bye love u!  
  
Ok, thank for all who RR, I love u guys! I promise too keep writing. I just would love RR. So hopefully I get more! HEHEHE Hope u all have a very fine day  
\m/  
Crazper 


	4. The Ball & She's Gone Missing

Chapter 4  
The Ball & she's gone Missing  
In Defense against the Dark Arts the next day, Tonks was so caught up talking about she is a shape shifter ~*~Metamorphmagus~*~ (but that word is so hard) that they almost missed lunch. Other wise she was doing great for a teacher. THE BALL Lilly, Hermione, & JoElla were getting ready for the ball. The dressed in muggle clothes because it was easy & looked nice. Lilly had blue streaks in her hair & it was down. She also had gotten her tongue pierced. She had black baggy pants & a GC ~*~good charlotte~*~ tank. The look she had was, well, comfy.  
  
JoElla had her hair in a half ponytail. She had her hair in red streaks. Her clothes were nicer. Her shirt was black & it was a cap sleeve, it had a pink panther, & on the back it said paws off.  
  
Hermione's hair was straightened. (Hermione was going with Ron) She had a yellow tee that said Monkey Lover. She wore some fitted blue jeans.  
  
It was held in the Great Hall. There were streamers floating so magically (duh!). For some odd reason they were only playing muggle music. GC ~*~Good Charlotte~*~ was playing 'Riot Girl'.  
  
"Harry will you pleas come & dance, I love GC!" she has her cute little puppy dogface on.  
  
"Sure. But how do you dance to it?"  
  
"Never really thought of that, just get into the music & bang your head I guess," she said. He had just noticed that her hair had punky blue streaks. He was thinking ~*~ Gee she isn't afraid to do anything~*~  
  
MENAWHILE "Draco, please dance with me? I like this song!" JoElla asked Draco.  
  
"Ok"  
  
So they were dancing. JoElla looked over at Ron & started to laugh. He was doing a head bang along with Hermione. Then a slow song came on. Hero by EI ~*~Enrique Iglesias~*~ Harry, Draco, & Ron all put there arms around there partners waist. Lilly, JoElla, & Hermione all put their arms around their partner's necks. It was so Romantic.  
  
After the song was done playing, Harry, Lilly, Draco, & JoElla went outside. JoElla & Lilly were talking & they were all giggly. That left Draco & Harry alone. They were thinking of something to say when Draco broke the ice. I mean really broke the ice.  
  
"Look I never really wanted to be mean to you, it's just that you try having my dad as a father. So would it be ok if we were you know, friends?" he asked very kindly. Harry was giving this a lot of though.  
  
"Well, why not? Let's just not play fair at Quidditch".  
  
They agreed. Then Draco turned & walked away & took JoElla's into the darkness to make out. Harry came over & grabbed Lilly's hand & said so cutely.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
She started to laugh flirty. She said.  
  
"Yes you may"  
  
He didn't just kiss her; he had his tongue down her throat. ~*~hehehehe~*~ Everyone went back into the Ball to dance to some punk music. Harry said  
  
"Lilly your tongue felt weird"  
  
LOL "Cause I pierced it" she showed him.  
  
"Cool"  
  
When the ball was over, they went to their dormitory. It was one in the morning when they finally fell asleep. COLD DRIFT  
  
Later that night Lilly woke up, the room was freezing. She noticed that JoElla was up.  
  
"JoElla what is going on, why is it so cold?"  
  
"I am trying to figure out that to"  
  
"Why don't we go down to the common room? Maybe we could find the answer there. " said Lilly.  
  
"Ok"  
  
As they walked down the concrete steps, they were listing very hard. They arrived at the common room & found everything was normal.  
  
"I will go check the boy's dormitory, if you find anything yell ok?" suggested Lilly  
  
"Ok, I'll do that"  
  
Lilly walked up the steps. She woke up Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, & Dean.  
  
"Have you guys seen anything well different?"  
  
"No why?" asked Ron.  
  
"Because it got cold in our room, JoElla & I woke up. But everything looks fine".  
  
There was a high-pitched scream.  
  
"JoElla!" Lilly screamed.  
  
They all ran downstairs. JoElla was nowhere in sight. At this point Lavender & Parvati woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Lavender asked half asleep.  
  
"Joella's gone, she disappeared"  
  
"What?!" both of them said.  
  
"Look, we have to find her. Lilly, stay with Lavender in the common room & wait for her. Parvati guard the girl's dormitory. Neville, guard the boys dormitory. Seamus & Dean, guard the outside the portrait. I will go to Dumbledore. Alright?" Harry had just finished his plan.  
  
"Ok, Harry be careful, & come back." Said Lilly & they hugged.  
  
"I promise I will. Everyone in your places, now."  
  
Everyone got in his or her places. Lavender & Lilly were pacing around the room. They felt a warm hand press on their lips.  
  
"It's ok, it's just me" said a familiar voice. Then he took off there invisible cloak.  
  
"Draco what are you doing here?" asked Lilly.  
  
"I slipped in while Harry came out"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I am here 'cause I wanted to talk to JoElla"  
  
"Sorry, she is gone, disappeared."  
  
"Oh, well, um, I will come back later."  
  
"Ok bye".  
  
He put back his invisible cloak back on.  
  
He slipped out of the door right as Harry came in.  
  
" He said we shall do a search Saturday for now, lets all stay where I told you to be"  
  
Everyone did stay.  
  
A/N: oceanguardian: That's ok that u only read the first paragraph. I know I need to space it, I did. But it didn't show up. So now I have to double- space it. So u can read this later I hope. Thanx 4 reviewing. Bye.  
  
Ok, I really hope u like this Chapter. I am really on Chapter 9. I have had this story written out all summer. Thanx 4 all of you who reviewed, I know there isn't much**tears** Bye GC rox my sox \m/ Randi 


	5. Climbing down & falling up

A/N: I don't own anything except the plot, & the characters you don't  
recognize. The rest belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. This chapter is  
kind of long. I hope you like it.  
  
*Climbing down & falling up*  
  
Lilly woke up. She was still on the common room. Harry was sleeping next to her.  
  
"Harry wake up" she was shaking him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How can you sleep at a time like this? Let's get dressed, go eat, then search for JoElla!" she was really upset.  
  
"Ok, I will. Look, she is going to be ok. I promise you we will find her" he took her into his arms.  
  
"All right, hurry up then!"  
  
They both ran up to their dormitories. Since it was the weekend, she didn't feel like putting on her robes. Instead she through some hip hugger, a GC tank, & an over shirt. She still had her blue streak in. She didn't care, and she had hoped they would stay in.  
  
She ran downstairs to the great hall to eat. She didn't even wait for Harry. She sat down & started to eat her toast. She could hardly swallow it, because her throat was so dry. She looked over & saw Draco. She felt sorry for him. So she started to walk towards him. She didn't care if it was a Slythrin table. She took a seat.  
  
"Draco, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, get out of my face" he said coldly.  
  
"No. I know you aren't ok" She said in a rude tone.  
  
"Then why did you bother asking?"  
  
"Good question. Would you feel better if you helped us look for her?"  
  
"Who said that was my problem?" he asked.  
  
"Well hello! I know you like her"  
  
"Your wrong. I lover her."  
  
"So that is your problem then?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok. Search the school. It will help".  
  
She got up & left him there to think.  
  
She was running up the stairs to go to the Griffendor Common Room. When she finally made it, she needed to catch her breath. So she was leaning against the wall. She fell back words.  
  
She got up & noticed that she could go through it. She came back out  
  
"Ron, get over here"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hand me a book"  
  
"Here you go"  
  
She placed the book right where she fell in.  
  
"Make sure this book doesn't go anywhere. Ok?"  
  
"Ok" he said confused.  
  
With that she left the room. She was looking for a Slythrin.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyal, come here" she yelled at to thick stupid Slythrins. It was all hope she had left.  
  
"What-do-you-want?" Crabbe said in a deep-slow & stupid tone.  
  
"Tell Draco to meet me outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. It's important. Now!!" she yelled.  
  
They started running (which bye the way wasn't very fast). She ran back up to the common room.  
  
"Is this book still there?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok keep guarding it. I will be back".  
  
She ran up to the girls' common room. She grabbed some rope out of here trunk. Then she ran down stairs.  
  
"Keep an eye on the rope. I know I sound crazy. But it will make sense soon."  
  
"Ok"  
  
She ran outside the portrait. She went out, but Draco wasn't there. She heard a wispier  
  
"I am here; I have an Invisible cloak on. I will go before you."  
  
"Go Lions"  
  
She was walking very slowly. Then when she knew that Draco was in she ran.  
  
"Is everything here Ron?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Draco just then took his cloak off. Ron gave him a very disgusting look.  
  
"Ron don't tell. Please. He is only trying to find his GF." Begged Lilly.  
  
"Fine, but I won't be happy 'bout it." Ron just kept glaring rudely at Draco.  
  
"Thank you. Ok, Ron. You are going to hold the end of the rope as we go in. Don't let go, this is how we will be able to find our way back."  
  
"This is lame"  
  
"Shut up Ron! That's like calling me lame!"  
  
"Ok, it's a great idea," he said pathetically.  
  
"We'll be back" {ha-ha LOL only if you get it hint: Arnold}  
  
Draco & Lilly took the rope & walked through the wall. It was dark & very damp. It wasn't so dark they couldn't see.  
  
"Draco. Just to remind you. Don't let go of the rope no matter what you do."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"They kept on walking. The light was now tinted blue. They saw something move ahead.  
  
"JoElla, is that you?"  
  
"Lilly!"  
  
"Here grab the rope. Let's get out of here"  
  
They all agreed. Lilly screamed.  
  
"Lilly are you ok?" asked JoElla?  
  
"Yes, my arm just hurts that's all, I will be fine. Let's keep on going."  
  
They just walked out of the wall  
  
"Umm, this doesn't look like the common room," said JoElla scared.  
  
"Ron where are you?"  
  
"In the common room. Where are you?"  
  
They all noticed that the noise was coming from the top of the room. They looked up.  
  
"Oh no. Ron help! We're on the ceiling!"  
  
"How did you get up there?"  
  
"I don't know crap, but I do know I want to get up, or down," said Draco comfused.  
  
"You still got the rope?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why don't you pull your selves down I mean up. That might help."  
  
"Ok, JoElla go first," suggested Lilly.  
  
"No you go first"  
  
"No you need to"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I said so"  
  
"Oh, so I have to listen to you?"  
  
"Ye-will you two shut up. I will go first" interrupted Draco.  
  
"Ok. Fine. You do that," said Lilly.  
  
He started to climb down. Then he fell up. It was really weird.  
  
"JoElla, you can go next."  
  
"Ok I will" She started to climb down like Draco. They fell. Lilly did the same.  
  
"Ok, since today is a Hogsmade day. Why don't we celebrate by some good old Butterbeer? JoElla, you can tell us what happened there," said Lilly.  
  
"Ok" she said.  
  
"I am not going with him around," stated Ron.  
  
"Fine, we don't need you anyways. Draco. Before you go out, you might just want to put your invisible cloak on."  
  
"Right"  
  
So all three of them, only two visible walked out of the portrait.  
  
A/N: That was an easy type, only took me 5 minutes. LOL that's cause I have already had this typed for a month. Ok, so I am a dork. I don't really care. Hope you like this story please Review.  
  
By the way that chapter was hard to write because you had to think of the opposite way. It was very confusing. 


	6. Something Unexpected

~*~Chapter 6~*~  
Something Unexpected  
  
They were at the 3 broomsticks.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lilly.  
  
"Well he took me," said JoElla.  
  
"Voldemort?" asked Draco.  
  
"Don't say his name, it gives me bad memories" said Lilly.  
  
"Why?" said Draco & JoElla together.  
  
"Never mind that, it's nothing really, go on with your story," suggested Lilly.  
  
"Well he took me in there. But when he looked in my eyes he left."  
  
"It wasn't you he wanted. It was me," said Lilly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh look at the time! I gotta go bye!" & Lilly took off.  
  
"I'll go after her," said Draco.  
  
He saw her ahead & started running after her.  
  
"Lilly. Lilly, I need to talk to you. Please"  
  
"Fine. What do you want?"  
  
"I want to know why is you-know-who is after you?"  
  
"Well here isn't a good place. Lets talk by the lake" They were walking in total silence.  
  
"Ok. We're here," said Draco.  
  
"Well when I was a kid, I was such a goody-goody. Even my sister is. But when I turned 13, I was tired of being such a good person. So I was thinking & then I had an idea, join Voldemort. But look, I am not a death- eater anymore. Don't worry, I hated it. I hate him. I never want to see him again. He is after me cause he wants me to join again. But I don't want to. Draco, I'm scared" she said all this with tears running down her checks.  
  
His mouth was wide open in shock.  
  
"My father wants me to join. But I don't want to be a slave of him. So I wont join"  
  
"Well don't. He isn't worth it. But Draco, please don't tell anyone. You're the only person that knows. Not even JoElla knows."  
  
"Ok, are you going to tell Harry?"  
  
" I don't know. I don't think he is going to take it well" she had a sad look on her face when she said this.  
  
"Is there anything else I should know about?"  
  
"Yeah. The night of Harry's parents' death, I was there. Our parents were friends. They were babysitting me & I have a scar also. See" she showed him her ankle. She told him the rest of her story.  
  
"You can't tell anyone about that either." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well it's late, we better head up to the school" said Draco as he was helping her up.  
  
The next morning Lilly woke up & through some cloths on & her robe, since she wasn't hungry & she did want to run into anyone or talk to them. She was going to the Astronomy tower. She climbed up to the roof. She just loved the view. It was so peaceful & pleasant, so unlike her life. She heard footstep, so she turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Oh god, not you" she said looking for a place to run. But there was only on problem, she was on the roof, & there was nothing there!  
  
"Yes Lilly, it is I Lord Voldemort"  
  
"Well what do you want?" she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"See, you have been avoiding my calls for a long time, can you not fell it?"  
  
"Like duh! Stupid of course I can fell it, my arm stings! Hello, do you have a mental problem or something, I AM NOT GOING TO BE A DEATH EATER ANYMORE!!!!!!!!" she was now very angry. " And there is not more of me kissing your sorry butt!"  
  
"You trashy little girl. Don't you get the tone with me & don't dare talk to me like that!"  
  
"I can, & I will" she was going to get her wand 'Oh crude, I don't have it'. She thought. Voldemort couldn't take it any more. Lilly felt hands go tightly around her neck. She was now over the rocks, nothing to put her feet on,  
  
"You have a choice, be with me, or die," he said coldly.  
  
"Die" she said weakly. He let go of her. She was screaming. Right before she would have hit the rocks, she felt someone grab her. She didn't know who it was & didn't care. She was holding them tight afraid to let go.  
  
She woke up. She was in the hospital wing. She heard someone crying. She looked over & saw JoElla. She sat up. JoElla noticed this.  
  
"Lilly, oh Lilly why didn't you tell me?" she said with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't think of me as the same person. I am so sorry" she said now tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I was confused. Lost in my emotions. I don't know who I am anymore. & it scares me."  
  
"Look Lilly, we can work through this together. We have before, & we will now." JoElla now had a smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks, you are the only person that has ever been there for me." Lilly said.  
  
"It's going to stay that way"  
  
JoElla was leaving in Draco's strong arms (sorry I could resist). She stared at the ceiling for a while. She heard footsteps. She looked up at an angry Harry 'Oh god!' she was thinking to herself.  
  
"How could you not tell me? How come you told Draco & not me?"  
  
"I was afraid," she yelled.  
  
"What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Everything. I am afraid to live, to wake up. I am afraid that I will die. I almost did! I can't think straight. He is making my life so hard. I hate it!" she screamed.  
  
"But why couldn't you tell me?"  
  
"Don't you get it? Your life would have been in danger! Like right now! You wouldn't understand, I can't explain it. You will find out soon enough" she said calm. "You know, this isn't going to work. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?" he said shocked.  
  
"When I thought I was going to die. I wasn't thinking of who I thought I would. I'm sorry."  
  
"Fine, but my love for you will never change. Remember that."  
  
"I will"  
  
He walked of leaving Lilly alone to think. 


	7. Love & jumping for it

~*~Chapter 7~*~  
Love & Jumping for it  
  
Lilly was now out of the hospital wing. She & JoElla were doing homework on Saturday. It was around one o'clock when JoElla started saying.  
  
"Me & Draco broke up"  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Well I don't know. He is acting so unromantic. I don't know if its me, or he just isn't romantic." "L et me guess, you want me to talk to him. Right?" Lilly said sarcastically.  
  
"Please & thank you."  
  
"Alright, see you later"  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
She was walking down the stairs with her hands gliding on the handrail.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Look, we need to talk. Um, lets go to the lake."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I was talking to JoElla, I heard the news, I am so sorry. I just wanted to know one little thing. Why are you so unromantic?"  
  
"That's not me. I'm not the romantic type."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I heard the argument with you & Harry"  
  
"Yah, it wasn't the best welcome back present." She said without a care.  
  
"Who were you thinking of when you were falling?"  
  
"Someone"  
  
"Do I know him?"  
  
"I would only hope you would."  
  
Draco was confused.  
  
"You were thinking of me, I can tell it in your eyes"  
  
"No I wasn't"  
  
'Come on Lilly, you are lying so bad' she was saying to herself.  
  
"You're lying" Draco said smirking.  
  
"Nope sorry"  
  
He started locking his arms around her.  
  
"Draco get off me" she smacked him & started running.  
  
"You can't run form the truth Lilly"  
  
"I'm not!" she screamed.  
  
She was in the common room & started crying in her pillow.  
  
"Lilly, what's wrong? What did he say?"  
  
It was JoElla the only person she wanted to see right now.  
  
"Well, it wasn't you, he just isn't the romantic type"  
  
"That's good, but why are you crying?"  
  
"You know when you like someone, but can't admit it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Or when you are falling for someone else, & you won't let your self know?"  
  
"Yah"  
  
"Well I am having that trouble. I don't know if I really like him."  
  
"If you're crying over him, you do. So who is the luck person?"  
  
"Please don't get mad at me, I like umm. Draco."  
  
"I will never be mad at you, you can't help it if you like someone. But I do have something to tell you; I was going through the same thing as you are. The person I like is Harry!"  
  
"That's great, he is romantic."  
  
"I know what we should do, we should get out are crude, & play some music. What do you say Lilly?"  
  
"That's great, but lets go in the common room so we can show of are talent."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They got out all of there stuff. Lilly got out a bass & microphone. JoElla got out a microphone & guitar. (If you are wondering how they brought this stuff there, they know a shrinking spell so they can pack more crude. Yah!)  
  
"(Fast & choppy) I love you, hate you, can't make my mind about you" they were playing Love Hate (if you would like this song, let me know, its mine I will send it to yah). Everyone was clapping & cheering. Lilly felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Draco!" she hugged him (good thing she had her bass on her back).  
  
"Look, could we like talk?"  
  
"Sure. JoElla keep an eye on my bass. I will be back," she said pointing at Draco with a smile on her face.  
  
"No prob." She gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Where too?" asked Lilly.  
  
"Where else do we go? The Lake."  
  
They were heading down.  
  
'What am I going to say to her? Draco don't screw up now, this isn't the time' he was thinking things like this all the way there.  
  
'I hope he asks me to be his girlfriend. God he is so hott!' she was like this the whole walk.  
  
"Draco we're here" she said slowly & romantically.  
  
"Well I was just wondering. well. um. 'Don't screw up!' Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Before I tell you my answer, I need to tell you something. You were right all along. I was running from the truth. I like you, a lot. My answer is yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."  
  
You couldn't describe the felling that was coming over them. They were so happy that their stomach did a little flip. They felt like they could fly. They started hugging.  
  
"Draco I want to share a secret with you."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Follow me"  
  
They were in the building now; they were going up many flights of stairs.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just follow me too find out"  
  
When Lilly stopped, Draco realized that they were at the roof on the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Draco had a confused look on his face.  
  
"We are going to jump"  
  
"You, not me"  
  
"Thanks, that makes me feel a hole lot better. But you are jumping with me"  
  
"You are nuts"  
  
"I know, but that's the fun part"  
  
"That's the fun part. Look I'm not crazy. Just take my had & jump."  
  
"There is no way I am jumping"  
  
"Yes you are. If you love me you will," she said with a sarcastic grin.  
  
"Fine. But if we die, it's your fault."  
  
"Push me off, but hold my hand"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Her pushed her off with one hand & held on to the other. They were falling. They felt careless, & free. Not a thing to worry about. Well not till Draco realized they were going to hit the rocks. 


	8. The band called nothing to lable

Chapter 8  
The Band called Nothing To Label  
  
Malfoy was scared for his life. His eyes were tightly closed. But then he heard Lilly giggling, so he decided to open them. He noticed that they were floating above the rocks. They gently fell to them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
She told him (ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaaaaa u won't find out till the end!!!). He was amazed.  
  
"As I was trying to tell you, if you're with me, you're safe. Ok? But we have to go rock climbing to get back at school."  
  
They had reached the school grounds.  
  
"Well, I am tired, I am going to go to bed. I think you have had enough adventure for one day. Night"  
  
"Ok"  
  
They hugged & pecked. Lilly was running up the steps. When she got in, JoElla ran u to her.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well he asked me to be his girlfriend & I said yes. We jumped of a building & we landed on the rocks*LOL*"  
  
"OMG, you told him?"  
  
"Yep, he was shocked: " Oh yeah, I put up our band crude in out trunks" JoElla said.  
  
"Good"  
  
"We also got offered to play at the Christmas ball!"  
  
"That is sssssssoooooooo great! We should see if the rest of the crew can come" Lilly said jumping excitedly.  
  
"I already did"  
  
"Good, it will take awhile since they do live in America"  
  
"I have more good news"  
  
"What, tell me tell me tell me!!!"  
  
"Well, when you left with Draco. Harry & I started talking. Since he is everything I want Draco to be. I asked him if he likes me. He said yes, then he asked me out, I said yes!"  
  
"I am so happy for you!"  
  
"As I*LOL*"  
  
"I'm tired, I am off to bed," said Lilly yawning.  
  
Lilly & JoElla woke up early. They got dressed & headed down to breakfast.  
  
"Quidditch is starting, you going to join?" asked JoElla.  
  
"No, I love flying, but I get to competitive. So I don't think it would be a good idea*LOL*" replied Lilly.  
  
"Me neither, too much homework. So the winter break is coming up soon. You going home?" JoElla asked  
  
"Yeah, but I am going to ask Draco to come."  
  
"That's cool, Harry is coming with me"  
  
"Sweet, maybe we should get together sometime during the break. I mean we do live in each other's backyard." (LOL if you don't get it now, you will later)  
  
"That would be killer"  
  
"Here comes Draco, I will ask him." Lilly got up & left to sit at the Slythrin table. She didn't care she was getting rude looks, surprised faces, or people rolling their eyes.  
  
"Draco, I was wondering. Would you like to come to my house, met my folks, & stay at my house this coming winter break?"  
  
"Yeah I would love too. Why don't I go to your house ½ the time. Then we can come to my place the rest?"  
  
"Ok, that sounds great. Well I got to get my stuff. I will met you in potions"  
  
"K bye"  
  
Two months have gone by & the Christmas Ball is coming up!  
  
It was the day of the Christmas Ball. All thought it is the 13th & a Saturday. Everyone had their partners: Draco, & Lilly JoElla, & Harry Ron & Hermione.  
  
JoElla was wearing a black velvety dress that flowed right, in all the right places. Lilly was wearing an Icy Blue dress the flowed so elegantly. JoElla's hair was down & curled at the ends. Lilly's was down & straight. Hermiones' dress was red, & flown really nice. Her hair wasn't bushy, but wavy.  
  
Harry, Ron, & Draco all wore tuxes. All of there hair was spiked up. They had put way too much cologne on. Everyone went are-in-arm to the Great Hall. The colors were icy, but cheerful. Everyone was in high sprits. Even Snape & Flinch had a smile on there face, when not getting anyone in trouble.  
  
They were rockin out to a lot of stuff: Simple Plan, Sum 41, Linkon Park, GC, Avril, and ECT. It was time for the band to play.  
  
Lilly & JoElla went on stage, where the teacher's table would be. All of their stuff was set up.  
  
"Dude, where is the band?" asked Lilly.  
  
"I don't know," said JoElla  
  
Right after they said this, two people walked in, a guy with cute brown eyes, & black spiky hair, & a girl with long black hair with silver, & deep blue eyes.  
  
"Meagan, Nate where have you been?" asked Lilly hugging here two other best friends,  
  
"Sorry we had a hard time getting here," they said in unison.  
  
"Who cares" JoElla said as she hugged them.  
  
They had gotten ready to play. Lilly picked up the microphone & said this to the audience. "Ok, were called 'Nothing to Label'. We have some song to play for you. We hope you like us."  
  
They were great. They were on time, & on key. All the words were great & everyone was enjoying it. When there 11th song was over, so was the dance.  
  
Lilly, JoElla, & Nate went outside to catch up. Nate was very protective of them.  
  
"Are you two sure your boyfriends treat you perfect?" he asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Yes, look, I wouldn't go out with him if I didn't trust him" Lilly said.  
  
Nate & Megs stayed in the gust bedrooms. They all needed some sleep.  
  
It was Sunday morning & everyone was packed up & ready to go. Draco, Lilly, Harry, JoElla, Nate, & Megs had a long was to go if they were going to go by train or boat. So Dumbledore set up a time & place for the Knight Bus.  
  
I was sunrise & they were waiting out side the 3 broomsticks. There was a pop & the Knight Bus came, they stepped aboard.  
  
'Wow, nice' thought JoElla.  
  
'Killer' thought Lilly.  
  
"Ok folds, were going to be about hhmm, an hour on the here bus." Said the man driving.  
  
"My name is Billy-Bob & I hope you enjoy this here ride."  
  
Everyone was trying not to laugh when the heard his name  
  
"Who in their right mind would name their kid that?" JoElla whispered to Lilly.  
  
"Don't know, they must have been in their left mind," replied Lilly.  
  
They all started giggling. The trip was a nice view. There was a lot of ocean. The purple Knight Bus was gliding on top of the deep blue ocean. Ocean water sprayed the windows.  
  
"Where in America do you live?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dragons Ville. It's a town only of wizards. It's not popular, because most people don't know of it. It's over the mountains of Colorado. Muggles are not able to see it, we have enchanted it. " Lilly said.  
  
"But like we made it so it's warm all the time. It should be like around 85 F." reminded JoElla.  
  
"So that's why you told us to pack out spring clothes."  
  
"Yeppers"  
  
A few minutes after that, they arrived.  
  
"You kids stay safe & have fun ok?"  
  
"Ok we will bye Billy-Bob."  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were in front of a two story, white Victorian house with a deep blue- green trim.  
  
"Everyone, this is my house" said Lilly grinning.  
  
"Come on Harry, we have to go into Lilly's backyard to go to my house." JoElla said dragging Harry along.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Lilly's backyard meets into my front yard. It's sort of a long walk but we could always fly."  
  
"Ok, sounds fine with me."  
  
So JoElla & Harry took off. Nate & Meagan headed in the other direction to their house (There sis & Bro).  
  
"So you get to meet the rents."  
  
"Ok, think they will like me?"  
  
"Why yes, they will love you. Come on!"  
  
They walked into the house together without knocking.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" yelled Lilly. Her parents were in the living room. Her mother had long blond hair, bright green eyes, & a bright cheery smile to match. Her dad had brown-blond shagged hair, bright crystal blue eyes, & a caring smile.  
  
"Oh mum, I missed you so much!" Lilly cried as she ran to hug her mum.  
  
"I missed you too dad!" Lilly hugged him as well.  
  
"I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy."  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this chapter; I know it's really long! I'm sorry about that! I think this is a good chapter, & I hope you think so too. Well please review I love you! 


End file.
